concur your fears
by sarahXfrodoXkatnissXpongs
Summary: when artemis, Wally and Robin are sent on a mission things go from bad to worse, and when Wally starts to panic you can tell its not going well
1. artemis

**Artamis**

The last thing Artemis remembers was a crack noise coming from her hitting the wall on the other side of the room. At first my eyes site when fuzzy so all I could see was a yellow block running around all over the place and a red and black block jumping all over then room and then finally everything went black.

She woke up to Wally's face right next to hers. " Awrrr what happened? "

" You passed out from hitting your head of the wall " Wally stood up and held out his hand it help her up. " but being the hero I am I came to your aid and save the day "

" Oh and I had nothing to do with it " Robin said from the corner of the room. " just stood back and watched " Artemis and Robin laughed while Wally stood there wondering why they couldn't believe that he saved the day. Suddenly the earth such. " What was that? "

" Most likely what happening in really life "

" What do you mean in real life? "

" Come on Artemis you really think we took them all down by our selves, no you just dreaming but I think they must still be fighting "

" I am so confused "

" Well it doesn't matter now cause your about to wake up in like 10 seconds " Artemis felt herself being pulled out of the room by some weird force. Wally and Robin just stood there watching her leave, doing nothing to help her but to be fair there was nothing they could do.

When Artemis woke up for real she was in the hospital room in the cave, surrounded by almost the whole team including the batman and flash. " Awrrr what happened "

" Well we got what we went for but we barely got out " Robin stood at the bottom of the bed. His arm in a cast and his face had cut here and there. All of a sudden something hit Artemis. " Wait you's where's Wally? "

Everyone sort of looked away from her once she had said that. Flash looked over to the bed next to her. She looked over to see Wally. She gaped at the site of him.


	2. wally

**Wally**

Crack, that was the last thing Wally wanted to hear coming from Artemis direction. He looked over to see her lying on the floor. He was filled with anger for sport master. " Robin finish off here for me mate" as he ran away from the man he was fighting Robin punched him in the face before he could move and he fell to the floor. " Can I just say this is the worst stealth mission ever " and then he went back to punching people in the face.

Sportsmaster was running down the hallway when Wally had caught up with him. " Can I just say your are a terrible father "

" You think you can fight me little boy "

" I can try " Wally ran towards Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster went to grad him but missed so Wally begun to run circles around him. Landing punches here and there. After about a minuet sports master graded a wholed of Wally and through him across the room. Wally landed on his feet. " Well you've gotten better haven't you? "

" What can I say I just hate to see bad parenting " Wally ran straight for Sportsmaster but Sportsmaster lifted him up and through him across the room. Wally hit of the wall. When he got up he saw Sportsmaster getting into an elevator. He ran to catch up to him but once he had gottten in with him, he put his arm out and Wally ran right into it. Wally hit the floor hard. By the time Wally looked up Sportsmaster had left the elevator and was standing outside clicking the down button. " Bye bye flash boy "

" Its Kid Flash " he felt a liquid run down his face. His nose was broken and his head was bleeding. The doors shut but they were mostly see though so they could still see each other. Wally stood up and watched while Sportsmaster broke the cords holding the up the elevator. Then there was a sudden fall and everything went black. The last thing Wally saw was Sportsmaster waving goodbye.


	3. robin

**Robin**

Crack, robin grabbed his arm. He couldn't see the damage but he could tell it was broken and with about 10 more bad gyes to fight, things weren't going well. He took the mask of one the men, rip it and made a sling for his arm. It would have to do. He looked around. Artemis lying on the floor and Wally had run after Sportsmaster. No matter how much he would deny it he was going cause he had hurt Artemis.

A person with the most ridicules mask on came straight for robin but Robin eaiserly moved out of the way and kicked him in the back so he fell and didn't get up. He moved the sling so he could reach the buttons on his arm and he called the cave " oh hello Robin how are things going with the mission? "

" Oh well yea but we were wondering could someone come and get us like right now cause were in a bit of trouble " a man again ran towards robin but was knocked out by Robin as well " Connor and M'gann have just got back so there on there way now they say they'll be there in about 10 minuets "

" Fine but tell them to hurry okay " and then he hung up. Artemis was still on the floor and he hadn't seen Wally in a while. He ran over to artamis and picked her up. " We need to get out of here " he put her over his shoulder and dragged her out. They couldn't go the way they came in cause they sort of blown it up so they went through the front door.

They didn't have a lot of trouble with anyone in the building while finding the exit cause the smart people ran away while one or two tried to fight him but he did beat them, he did have to put Artemis down at certain points but at the most they got out quite quickly. Once they got out side the police took Artemis of him and they went towards the ambulance.

" What the hell is going on here? "

Robin explained how Sportsmaster had shown up and tried to kill the ma they were there to protect. Robin turned away from the police officer as the building began to shake as if something important to the build just broke. Soon after the noise a helicopter flew away from the building. Robin saw Sportsmaster flying away in the helicopter looking happy, you know for a gye who wears a full-face mask.

" Kid flash do you copy? " there was no response " Kid flash come in"

" Robin help "


	4. artemis 2

**Artemis**

" What happened to him? " as she pointed towards Wally. " We'll tell you later but you need to rest now try and get some sleep " flash said as he looked over to Wally. They pulled a curtain between Wally and her and they all left. She could still see Wally's shadow from the other side of the curtain, how on earth did that happen to him? She wouldn't know until tomorrow so she tried to get some sleep.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep before they had come running into the room. " Where is he? " a woman quieted when she saw Artemis. Artemis was pretending to be asleep so they would leave her alone. The women walked past Artemis's bed and went onto the other side of the curtain. A man soon followed her in with Flash. Artemis guessed that they were Wally's mum and dad. " Mary I'm so sorry as soon as I found out I came and told you "

" Barry its okay its not your fault as long as he's going to be okay " she looked at his son and then back to Flash " he will be alright won't he? "

" We don't know, I mean this has never happened before at this scale but the other's usually took a few hours so I'm guessing this will be a few days but like I said we don't know "

Everyone went quiet. " It's like looking at him when he was at school " she stopped and she started to cry onto her husband. He hugged her back.," you tell us the second he wakes up "

" I will Rudy I promise "

" Right well we'll go, just … just take of him "

" You know we will " they took one last look at their son and walked out of the room. Once they left the room Artemis sat up in her bed and looked at Wally through the curtain. They just made things so much more confusing.


	5. wally 2

**Wally**

Wally had never been good in closed spaces. Even when he was little, so when he woke in a closed elevator with the lights flittering on and off he wasn't too happy. At first he tried to open the door but they won't move. The emergences doors there closed shut and so that wasn't going to move either.

Wally began to bang on the doors. Shouting for someone to come help him but no one came. He began to pace in the elevator but when a flash pace's it like running for a normal people. He began to find it hard to breath so he sat down in one of the corners. " Robin are you there? " there was no answer " Robin "

What if they were dead?

Don't think like that Wally tolled himself, this is Robin and Artemis, and they will be fine but him on the other hand. He wasn't able to contact anyone and no one knew where he was.

Suddenly the building began to shake. The elevator must have been an important part to the buildings frame. It was like every time the lights flittered the walls closed in on Wally.

" Kid flash do you copy? " Wally was in like a sort of shocked when he heard Robins voice. " Kid flash come in " Wally stood up and gave a gasp of relief "Robin help "

" Where are you? "

" Sportsmaster cut the cords and I'm shuck in the stupid, really really small elevator "

" Hang on I'm locking on your coordinates … found you, I'll be there as soon as I can "

" Just hurry, I'm going to go insane in here "

Wally sat back down and tried to forces on breathing but as more time passed he became more and more worried. Finally he got himself to the point where he was being to make his body vibrate. This always happened when Wally began to panic, he sort of loses control over his powers and so he begging's to vibrate, but Wally usually had someone with him to calm him down so he didn't put himself into a comer which happened last time he got himself into this situation.

" Robin dude where are you? "

" Sorry it's hard getting thought the rumble on top of the elevator with only one good arm "

" Why is there rumble on top of the elevator anyway " he got no responds cause of the fact that his communicator was vibrating with him. He could feel himself slowing losing energy and he was going to pass out. He had no food left and even if he did he couldn't eat while he wasn't in control of this powers.

He began to lie down in the elevator, trying his hardest to stay awake. " Hey dude" he didn't know if robin was getting the message but he tried to send one more anyway before he passed out. " You may have to carry me out"

And like that everything went black for the second time that day.


	6. robin 2

**Robin**

" You may have to carry me out"

" Wally what the hell dose that mean? " Robin got no answer. As soon as he got no answer he knew what had happened. Robin knew about Wally's fear of closed space for a while now. I mean Robin had seen it first hand. What Wally gets like when he panicked. He began to move rumble quicker.

A few minuets later Robin was right on top of the elevator. He shouted into the elevator but he got no response. He tried to open the exit door but nothing, so he put a little bomb on the door, moved as far away as he could and covered his ears. He heard a fuzzed bum and the door had been blown clean of its handle.

Robin ran over to see Wally lying unconscious on the floor. Robin jumped in to the elevator with Wally. He went to pick him up but Wally was still vibrating so his hands just went straight through him. He didn't know what to do. What was the point of helping Wally if he couldn't even touch him. He called Connor.

" Super boy how going are you going to be? "

" We are over Gotham right now and will be there in about a minuet"

" Tell Miss Martian to fly ahead and come and find me and Kid Flash"

" I'm on my way now "M'gann was now in range to make a telepathic connection with Robin.

It took M'gann about 3 minuets to find Wally and Robin. When she saw Wally she put her hands over her mouth while she gasped. " What happened to him?"

" No time to explain, can you float him out of here if I show you a clear path "

" No need I move all the rumble out of the way when I came down but yea I can get him out of here " she put he hand to her head and her eyes began to glow green as they did when she used her powers. About half way through the tunnel Wally began to slowly stop vibrating but he wasn't moving. By the time they got out of the building Wally had stopped altogether but he was out cold and was almost a greyish white due to the blood he had lost. Connor had gotten Artemis and they all got back on the bio ship and left for the cave as quick as they could.


	7. artemis 3

**Artemis**

That night Artemis couldn't really sleep, she had too many questions. As well as the fact that every time she closed her eyes all she heard was guns and someone shouting her name as if they were worried about her.

She found herself really worried about Wally. If he was ever going to wake up? What was going to happen when he did wake up, would he remember anything? Finally Artemis did get to sleep and was able to stay sleep.

Artemis woke the next morning. A little part of her really hoping that Wally had woken up but when she looked over nothing had changed. He still had things connected to him here and there. He still had a heart beat monitor which beeped at a slow and steady pace. She thought that meant he was okay but was it meant to be so slow?

After about an hour of her lying by herself Flash and Robin came in. flash also had that look to him that Artemis had. Hoping that Wally was awake but he wasn't. " So Artemis what exactly do you remember? "

" Well I remember you, me and Wally going to protect some man cause he thought someone was trying to kill him but because the team through he was being paranoid we only sent us three, plus M'gann, Connor and Kaldur were off on a different mission so there was only us three anyway, but then Sportsmaster showed up and we started to fight and that round about it "

" Well that is around what happened before you passed out, basically the fight didn't go well, the man was fine he got out like at the very start of the fight and we did get that chip thing that Sportsmaster wanted but well you know "Robin stop talking and looked down. Flash had gone straight over to Wally's bed to see if there was any change and make sure everything was working fine. He looked over to Artemis. " We need to make sure you didn't get a concussion but after that you can leave the wing but you and Robin both need time to recover and so aren't allowed on any missions for a week but to be fair after this inserted I think the team will have to lie low "

" What inserted? "

" Well soon after you's left the building fell down, no one was inside but people are complaining about the mess and this isn't the only building the team has destroyed "

"What other building have we destroyed? "

" When me, Wally and Kaldur went to Cadmis, the day we found Connor we sort of destroyed that building too "

" So the team needs to lie low why the justice league does with the press "

Artemis wasn't very happy with this news, she was happy she was allowed to leave soon. She was bored to death in the hospital bed no allowed to do anything but now she wasn't allowed to do anything in with a little more space.

That afternoon Artemis was let out of the hospital. M'gann was the first to see if she was okay. She dragged Connor along with her. She explained how she was fine and she just had a bump to the head. " How's Wally? "

" The same " this sort of ruin end the conversation. There was a moment of silence. "Well I'm going home to make sure my Mam is okay "

" Oh yea, yea we've going to see Wally "

" Okay well see you later " and they parted ways.

Two week past and nothing changed with Wally. Wally's mum and dad had been a few more times for people were staring to ask questions and they were terrible liars quiet like Wally. Every once in a while Artemis went down to check on Wally but nothing ever changed. Everyone was acting like he wasn't going to wake up and were saying goodbye to him, which she though was stupid.

One day she went to see him and Robin was there. " How is he? "

" A little better actual personally I think he'll wake up soon but no-one else thinks so "

" I need to talk with if that's okay with you "

" No it's fine I'll be outside " robin left the room and left her and Wally alone. She sat down in the chair next to the bed.

" Your such an idiot you know that, why did you go after Sportsmaster? you know find well you can't take him on your own. Why didn't you stay with Robin and me? You would be fine but no Wally had to show off and almost get himself killed " she stopped for a second to care down. " every one's acting like your not going to wake but I know fine well that's not true, I mean its you. Your most likely putting this on to make everyone feel bad for you so you can make some stupid flirty comment to M'gann. Come on the team needs you, I need you. " She stopped again. Had she really just said that? " What am I even doing you can't hear me this is stupid "

She stood up and began to leave the room. " Artemis " a very weak voice almost whispered. She turned slowly to see Wally had woke up. It wasn't like he had sat up and everything he probably didn't have the energy. " Wally " she ran back over towards him and held his hand. " I need to tell you something "

" What? "

" I think your going soft "


	8. wally 3

**Wally**

Artemis punched him in the arm and stormed out the room. He laughed as he herd her outside of the door shouting " I'm goanna kill him ". Robin walked in. he must have been just outside. He had the biggest smile in the world on. " Good to see you awake "

" Yea someone could say I'm finally whelmed " flash came running into the room. Obviously he had heard Artemis and came running. " Wally your okay "

" Yea what happened? "

" Your claustrophobia got the better of you and you lost control "

" awr man not again, I though I had got past that " he looked away from flash and robin. He had made a complete fool of himself as usual. He didn't know if Robin could tell that he ant to be alone or what but soon straight after he looked away robin said " well you need to get some energy so we'll leave you get some rest " and he and Flash walked out of the room.

Once again Wally had messed up on mission but this time everyone saw what an idiot he made of himself. Sure they have seen him act stupid all the time but this was different. He had never told the team about his fear of small spaces, Robin had only found out because of the time he started to loss it in front of him and so he had to explain but now everyone saw what happened. They all sure how he has no control on his powers. Right now he didn't want to talk to anyone so he just tried to get some sleep.

Someone waked Wally up. When he opened his eyes he saw his mum and dad standing at the bottom of the bed. He gave them a weak smile cause he still didn't have a lot of energy. As soon as he did they gave them the biggest hug in the world. " Mum can't breath ". They let go and laughed. They talked about what was happening outside of the team, so like the reason he hadn't been to school for two week. He noticed that Artemis was standing outside of the door waiting to go in after Wally's mum and dad had left. " She was here before we had got here you know "

" What? "

" The girl whose trying to see though the door, she's very pretty, I'm guessing that's Artemis, so is she still your girlfriend or is she your sown enemies again "

" No she cool, little annoying and always has to be right but cool "

" Well we've been here for quiet some time now so we'll see you tomorrow oh by the way we though you may be hungry so" his mum pulled out five chocolate bars from her bag. When he saw the chocolate he eyes widened " oh mum I love you" he took the chocolate and tucked in.

Wally's mum and dad left. He herd them saying hello to Artemis while they left but that didn't really worry him, they were gong to say hello to everyone they past, may even have a cat with some people. Wally then thought of this mum ad dad trying to talk to red tornado. That wouldn't be weird at all. Artemis was still standing outside, for some reason she wouldn't come in. " I know you're out there so you mite as well come in "

She walked in really slowly, as if she had done something wrong. " You have chocolate all over your face " Wally had already finished on of the chocolate bars. He quickly rubbed his face with the bed sheets. Artemis laughed and sat down in the chair next to him. " So when your mum and dad came while you were out they said it's like looking at you when you were at school, what did that mean?"

" Oh mmm well I've been claustrophobic since I can remember, even before I had my powers so when I picked on they used to push me into small places and I used to freaked out and usually people found me before I passed out but sometimes I would be found passed out in a bin. That's what my Mam been talking about not the beaten up part just the unconscious part "

" Wally West wasn't the coolest kid in school? "

" Believe it or not I did get picked on while in primary school, I mean everything changed when I got to high school but yea "

" So who else knows your claustrophobic? "

" Well the Flash and Robin and you but after this week the whole team will now won't they but they were bend to find out sooner or later I was just hoping it was later, just didn't want everyone knowing that I can't concur my fears like the rest of you's "

No on talked for a bit" So what did you hear while you were passed out? "

" Well I heard bit and pieces of thing I remember hearing M'gann and Connor in here, and I remember Robin but that's around it. Oh yea then I started to wake up to you sitting there being like " he tried to say his in a girlish voice " 'the team need you, I need you ' "

Artemis hit him on the shoulder. They both laughed, " I don't sound anything like that "

" Maybe not but you did say " Artemis lent over and kissed Wally on the forehead. " I hate you " she started to walk away. He took her arm, forced her to turn around and kissed her. It wasn't for very long but it felt right. Wally didn't care about the pain he was in from trying to sit up so quickly everything around them melted away and didn't matter. " Obviously you don't hate me that much " Artemis laughed and sat down in the chair next to Wally


	9. Nightwing

**6 years later **

**Nightwing **

Dick was staring at a picture Wally's mum had taken 6 years ago. Wally didn't really want a picture took of him looking all beaten up and that but he couldn't really get out of his bed so he had no choice. There were three pictures taken one of Wally and his mum and dad, one of Wally and Dick and Artemis and then one of the whole team. Dick only had the one of the team. It seemed like years ago the pictures were taken and everyone seemed so young, well except for Connor who hadn't really changed and I mean M'gann had really changed as well except for her hair but they had all really changed. Dick looked at himself, he looked so much happier, with his glasses and only Wally knew his real name. He looked over to Artemis who also looked happy then she had been in along time. Dick hadn't seen her smile since, well since Wally's death.

Back then she went by Artemis and not Tigress. She still had her long blond hair, which she cut off after Wally's death. He had heard she was getting into trouble for being to violent with the bad gyes. He had been called in a few times to talk to her but beside that they didn't really talk, it brought up too memories.

It would be in a couple of days a year after Wally's death. It had been hard after all he had lost his best friend. He though Artemis had handled it badly, she devoted her time to the team and was on almost every mission. He had to say he thought Barry had delt with it the best. He had stared to connect with the team, get to know everyone on the team and he treats them like they were not only part of the justice league but also part of the family. Connor and M'gann had finally joined the justice league but dick and Artemis stayed on the team, it was their place, Calder was now in charge of overseeing information from the team and the justice league, like batman used to be. Dick was glad to have the burden of running the team off his chest, he wasn't the best in charge, he caused everyone to hate Kaldur, think Artemis was dead and cause of that had fallen out with Wally.

He was glad he had ended thing on a good note with Wally; it would have killed him if they were still fighting when he died. It had been with out Wally around, not having someone to talk to when he was worried about something. They did around everything together back then. Dick remembered that time when he showed up at one of Wally and Artemis's date to annoy her. That was a great day; it got to the point where she left so Dick and Wally completed the date by theirselves.

He didn't realised how much he missed goofing around with Wally.

Later on that day he went over to Wally's grave with Calder, after all they were the three that had started the team. Even a year later it seemed weird to be going to Wally's grave. A part of dick wished that it was just a dream and he would just wake up and find Wally still living with Artemis. Seeing both of them smiling and being happy together. They both stood looking at the grave.

" Well look who's here "

They both turned quickly to see Artemis leaning against a tree near bye. She stumbled closer to them, wholeding a bottle of what they quested was alcohol in one of her hands. " Wally's best friends "

" Why wouldn't we be here? "

" Because it's your fault he's dead " Kaldur walked over to Artemis. " I think you've had to much to drink Artemis "

" Why cant I have a few drinks on the day I lost the most important person in my life " she moved away from Kaldur " I mean for once things were going good for me, I mean I didn't have to worry about my dad, me and Wally left it all behind so we could have a normal life, so we could be happy " tears began to form around her eyes. She walked over to Dick " and you, you made us come back so your stupid plan could okay and if you hadn't made me part of that stupid plan Wally wouldn't have had to put that stupid outfit and he would still be alive! "

" You don't think I don't know that " Artemis seemed confused by reply she got " I've though about that for this whole damn year, thinking what would have happened if things went different, cause you no what your not the only one who misses him, we all do and this crazy revenge thing your on right now when you go out and fight isn't helping anyone "

Then there was just silence. No one talked they just looked away from each other. The people near by were looking. " What ever I was just leaving any way " he put hand on Wally's grave. " see you later mate " he then began to leave leaving Kaldur and Artemis standing at Wally's grave. He turned back for a moment to see Artemis on her knees, head in her hands and Kaldur standing beside her with his hand in her shoulder.

how he wished thing were like the oldern days


End file.
